


메두사

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *cp混乱，马东√诺灿√娜灿√玹灿√昀灿√诺民√昀马√*年龄操作，🐻比笃年纪大一点*ooc背德多p畜生文学 注意避雷（其实是破三轮🚗）*大量粗鄙之语预警*不许骂小孩也不许骂我（超小声）





	메두사

“Shall.we.dance?”

李帝努趴在桌子上睡觉，仲春的天气总是让人有点困，又是补习班课间休息的时候，不美美地睡一觉简直说不过去，正睡得香甜的时候被旁边人用力摇醒了，李帝努的美梦被猝然打断，抬起头面露不悦。

是罗渽民会干出来的事，每天都要小小地捉弄他一下才满足，他这位小男友果然又是一脸微笑着人畜无害的样子，一双多情的眼睛看得李帝努立刻心软了几分，他指了指门口，李帝努顺着手指的方向望去，

“什么啊？”

“老师说今天有个新助教要过来。”

“关我啥事”李帝努心想，但还是象征性地“哦”了一声。

李帝努和罗渽民在一个小型的1对2的补习班补课，整个班只有他们两个学生，还有一个叫郑在玹的老师，助教的话，郑在玹以前也没有，可能是机构新给他配的，有的时候郑在玹出去开会不在，隔壁的董思成老师就会来代课，他是有助教的，叫Mark，看着是韩国人其实是加拿大人，而董思成是中国人，这种外国人组合让李帝努和罗渽民都觉得挺有意思。

郑在玹进来差点吓了他俩一跳，李帝努定睛一看后面还跟了个个子有点小——跟郑在玹比起来——的男生，说男生是因为他看上去和他们差不多大，郑在玹让这个男生简单介绍一下自己。

“你们好，”声音和李帝努的低音炮和罗渽民的有点沙哑的嗓音都不太一样，有点甜甜的，“我是新来的助教李楷灿，今后请多关照”

果然是助教，不过作为助教看着是不是太小了点？郑在玹解释道：“他是来实习的，过一段时间开学了还要回去上课，不过不用担心，他基本没出过全系前10”

哦咦——成绩好真的可以为所欲为，罗渽民对李帝努挤挤眼：“你不是之前全年级第三吗，拿出点本事刚一点啊”

“我偏科啊……那次也是压中题了罢了”李帝努无奈地摊手。

罗渽民转头仔细打量了下李楷灿，棕色的卷发乖巧地贴在额前，皮肤并不是郑在玹的那种白皙，但是眉眼间全是可爱，穿着宽松的蓝衬衫套白色针织背心，像个学生——不对，他本来也是啊。

没多久李帝努就发现了李楷灿的秘密，他有一个男朋友——或者炮友，而且不是别人，正是代课的助教Mark哥——为什么这么快就发现了，他放课后去机构旁边的网吧吃一把鸡消遣一下，觉得有点饿想叫点吃的，抬头一看对面的包厢里的人怎么这么眼熟呢，再一看是李楷灿和Mark，李楷灿亲昵地坐在Mark腿上在和他咬耳朵。

？

这可比知道罗渽民喜欢自己冲击多了，自己的俩助教搞在一起的画面可遇不可求，虽然谁他妈会求——李楷灿不知道对Mark说了点什么，对方就开始解他的裤子，然后过了没多久就把他按在电脑桌前开始……

？？

李帝努确认自己没有在做梦，没有看花眼，包厢里的这两人的确在做爱，光着下半身顶弄着喘息着——不知道这是公共场合吗，会被看到的啊？？但是两人好像并不在意，李楷灿甚至越叫越大声，连隔音的包厢外面都能听见一点了，然而网吧的人似乎都戴着耳机沉浸在自己的游戏里毫不知晓，李帝努觉得脑袋要炸了，李楷灿的呻吟声太好听了，像塞壬的歌声一样蛊惑着他，还有他的高潮脸……李帝努产生了一些思春期男孩常有的危险的想法，然后发觉自己的下面已经撑起了个小帐篷。

——妈的。

如果罗渽民今天一起过来了，他现在肯定毫不犹豫地把他就地正法了，哪怕不是在包厢。

他正准备去洗手间解决一下生理问题，看到董思成和郑在玹从李楷灿他们隔壁的包厢出来了，敲了下门，李楷灿哼哼唧唧地给他们开了门，郑在玹对Mark说了些什么，然后Mark点点头，从李楷灿身体里退了出来，紧接着董思成扶着李楷灿的腰顶了进去。

…………

李帝努没话讲了，今天到底还有多少更加冲击的事情，补习班的衣冠齐整人模人样的老师们竟然都喜欢玩群p吗？他看了一会儿发现包厢的门只是虚掩了一条缝，里面的声音被网吧的bgm游戏声盖过了一些，但还是听得很清楚——

“哈啊……啊啊……思成哥哥的好大……好舒服……”

“……”

“我的就不大吗……楷灿你这个小坏蛋好容易见异思迁哦……”

“Mark哥的……呜呜……也大……喜欢……”

“想要我的吗，楷灿呐？”

“嗯嗯嗯……要……要在玹哥的大肉棒♡就这样操进来也没关系哦……呜呜呜思成哥你太快了……里面好涨……”

就这样进来？不会坏掉吗？？

肉体碰撞的声音，滋滋的水声和李楷灿甜腻的叫声让李帝努完全无法思考，连路都快走不动了，口袋里的手机铃声突然很不合时宜地响起，他不耐烦地拿出来接通，熟悉的有点沙哑又带点情欲的声音在耳边响起。

“Jeno~~还不回来吗~~渽民要无聊死了哦~~~”

渽民？不是说去动物收容所打义工了来着……李帝努暂时因为目睹香艳画面而心烦意乱说不出一句话，听见奇怪的震动声，

“你——”

“我刚从外面回来哦…Jeno竟然没有在门口迎接我，是不是又去网吧打游戏了嗯？”

被戳穿的李帝努在心里暗骂了一句，没猜错的话他听见的应该是跳蛋或者震动棒之类的玩意儿的声音，然后如他所预料的一样，他听见罗渽民一边小声闷哼着一边开始套弄自己的那话儿，

“半天不见我就淫荡成这样吗你这小子”话是这么说，李帝努已经走到洗手间的隔间里，甩上门就扯下了自己的裤子。

“嗯……因为好久没和Jeno痛快地做一场了嘛……就这样phone sex怎么样……呼……”

对于李帝努来说，抵挡住罗渽民同学的撒娇是比在补习班随堂测验上拿满分更难一百倍的事情，他喘着粗气，听着罗渽民酥麻的呻吟声射了出来。

鬼使神差般的他回到了那间包厢旁边——自己在偷看？李帝努管不了这么多了，可能是人类该死的性本能让他这样做的吧，他透过玻璃窗往里看，他们还在旁若无人地翻云覆雨，而且郑在玹真的在董思成还在李楷灿体内的时候插进去了，李楷灿毕竟也是有血有肉的人，不会真的免疫一切疼痛，软糯的叫声里多了几分哭腔更加撩人，现在Mark有点被晾在一边了，下身的巨物仍然硬的发烫，一脸难耐和委屈，董思成像是察觉到了一样，从李楷灿体内缓缓退出，然后环抱住比他矮半个头的Mark。

“抱歉……冷落了Mark呢……现在就来好好照顾你……”是熟悉的浑厚低沉有力的声音，被欲望染上了一层性感，Mark苦着的脸瞬间舒展开来，撅着嘴向他的思成哥哥索吻，

“哥哥一定要好好照顾我哦……刚才照顾楷灿弄得我好累……呜呜……”

“当然了，Mark宝贝乖乖坐着就好，剩下的交给我……”

董思成分开Mark光裸的双腿长驱直入，身下的小孩舒服地哼哼起来，旁边的郑在玹没有了另一根“共处一室”的东西的约束，操弄得更加凶猛，李楷灿的喉咙都快被叫哑了，清亮的声音变得有点像罗渽民的叫床声，吓得李帝努一个激灵。

哦，原来董老师和Mark哥是一对。

那难道郑在玹才是李楷灿的男亲？

李帝努已经不想从这段错综复杂的关系里找出什么了，给他十个胆子他也想不到今天能撞见这种历代级的迷惑场面，他只想赶紧逃回家去渽民宝贝的怀里寻求一点安慰。

“Keep on moving on."

“好啦好啦好啦……”

罗渽民一脸慈爱地抚摸着怀里的人型萨摩耶的头。

“我以为Jeno你知道他们，不是，楷灿，有那个……嗯……爱好……”

。

“？？？”

“呀不是……你听我解释，”罗渽民慌忙摇手，“就是前几天下课了以后你不是先回家了吗，我留下来抄了一会儿笔记，结果在玹哥和楷灿一直没回来，我去了下洗手间，结果听见他俩……”

李帝努一脸“啊就知道会这样”。

“楷灿那个声音不要太好认，我估计我们整个年级都找不出一个那种声音的——神奇的是他们好像根本没想过要把声音压小一点，可能是觉得机构的人啊学生啊都走了……”

你要是知道我上次在网吧看到的那一幕你就不会惊讶了，李帝努想。

“可是啊，”罗渽民补了一句，“如果楷灿真的在我面前这么叫的话我也会浑身酥到走不动路的吧……知道不，就像那个，美杜莎！看见她的人都会当场变成石头……”

“呀！！一天到晚都在想啥呢！！？”李帝努佯装生气拍了下罗渽民的背，恶作剧得逞的对方咯咯地笑出来。

自己何尝不这么想…昨天听见他们的小助教的声音他的小Jeno不是直接变得硬邦邦的……

Shit，想那家伙干什么，面前不就有个让自己走不动路的尤物——

李帝努从罗渽民身上坐起来，罗渽民像读懂他的心思一般软软地靠到他身上，一只手已经不安分地攀上男友即将苏醒的怪兽，李帝努搭在罗渽民肩膀上的手扒开他本就宽松的睡衣，开始揉捏他微微立起的乳头，

“Jeno……呜……疼……”罗渽民难耐地在沙发上扭动。

“渽民是不是还在想那个让你走不动路的楷灿？嗯？”李帝努狠狠地捏了一下，罗渽民几乎叫出了哭腔。

“不……没有……我脑子里只有你和你的……那根……能把我操得死去活来的肉棒……呜呜………”

罗渽民的大腿紧紧地贴在李帝努的腿上，勃起的下身隔着布料蹭来蹭去，李帝努还能说什么，这么辣的小男友在向他求欢，不办还是人？

第二天两个人补课全都迟到了，罗渽民醒得还算早，但是腰酸腿麻得几乎下不了床，李帝努则是完事后倒头就睡，一觉直接睡过点。

“下次给我到床上去做，你妈的，直接就睡死在沙发上了，还得我把你扛过去”罗渽民小声地骂了几句。

“可是你把我留在那儿也没事的......”话没说完的李帝努就被罗渽民狠狠地瞪了一眼，瞬间不敢吱声。

“怎么啦？”

“！没没没没事！！”

两人听见李楷灿的声音吓得一个激灵，赶紧埋头继续看题。

李楷灿背着手走到他们旁边歪着头看他们。今天郑在玹出去开会，有了李助教以后也不用麻烦董思成他们，就由李楷灿全权代班，李楷灿作为助教，上课的时候也没有讲很多，基本都是让李帝努和罗渽民自己复习，有什么问题再问他。

罗渽民低着头，眼睛却止不住地往李楷灿身上瞟，乍一看上去和普通的男孩子没有什么区别，然后他的视线一直往下瞟到他的有点松松垮垮的短裤——他真是很喜欢穿短裤，又或者是对自己的腿很有自信？他想起来之前去问李楷灿问题，站在他旁边，这哥的身体热得像发烧了一样……可能天生就怕热吧。

罗渽民的视线穿过那两条修长的腿，和李帝努的对在了一起。

“Shall we dance all night?”

“呜……呜嗯………哈………啊…………”

即使现场只有他们三个人，关着门拉着窗帘，李帝努也并不觉得他们的助教直接跪在他脚下给他手淫是一件没什么值得奇怪的事。

罗渽民侧身趴在桌子上一脸玩味地看着他们。

不过是五分钟前，李帝努向李楷灿发出了隐秘而显而易见的邀请，

“楷灿哥~”

“内~”

“这道题怎么做啊？”

呕。罗渽民在旁边无声地在心里比了个中指，明明是自己会做的题不是吗？还要把刚才写好的擦掉吗，铅笔印子还在纸上呢不是？

李楷灿没有像一般的情况那样弯下腰，而是直接蹲了下来——

“不如先解释一下你的生理反应吧，帝努？”

“渽民……啊……”

“嗯？”

“你说的对……他真的是………”

“啧，活该。”

李帝努盯着腿间那颗棕色的脑袋出了神，握住胀大的性器的手指关节有点粗，是弹钢琴的手吗？这么一双弹琴的手竟然在给自己做handjob，李帝努有点晕乎乎的，没过多久就射在了他手里，沾到了刘海和脸。

他看到李楷灿抬起头，被自己的精液弄得乱七八糟的泛粉的脸仍然维持着纯真乖巧的表情，伸出小而圆的舌尖舔了一下嘴边的白浊，像在引诱李帝努进入什么陷阱一样问道，

“够了吗？要不要我用嘴？”

当然不够——李帝努的嘶吼几乎要冲出喉咙，可到最后也只是喉结滚动了一下，低低地“嗯”了一声。

“嘁。”

罗渽民充满不屑的背景音让李帝努更加目眩，是自己的肉体出轨还是对助教哥哥的询问羞于启齿让罗渽民心里一番揶揄呢？他无暇顾及，因为楷灿就这样低下头含住了他仍然硬挺的东西，他的呻吟声控制不住地从口中泄了出来。

微弱的呻吟声随着身下人逐渐变得激烈的动作演化成混杂着韩语和英语的脏话，也不知道他是在骂谁，李帝努悄悄看了一眼罗渽民，这小子不也开始口干舌燥了……如果不喜欢他和楷灿亲热，一开始就会拉开他们俩然后痛骂自己一顿的吧，可是他没有，从一个凑热闹的看客逐渐变成了跃跃欲试的参赛者。

“我说，Jeno呀……”渽民最终离开座位，绕到楷灿臀部高高翘起的身后，“真的有这么舒服吗……？”

“你可以……来试试……”李帝努看着罗渽民跪在自己对面扯下腰带拉开拉链，尺寸同样不容小觑，前端已经渗出液体的硬物直接弹出来打在李楷灿的臀缝间，引得人含含糊糊地惊叫了一声。

李楷灿像小孩吃棒棒糖一样舔舐着滚烫的龟头，被口中不断胀大的柱身呛得有点难受，突然身后的另一个学生把自己的上衣慢慢卷到了肩膀，露出微微汗湿的脊背和胸脯，然后自己的短裤被拉到膝盖处，拖在了地上，他一直想要的那根好东西顶在红肿微张的穴口，半透明泛白的精液从里面淌了出来滴在地上。

“哥哥来上课之前还做过吗………就这样屁股里夹着别人的精液来机构了？嗯？”

罗渽民同时狠狠地抽了一下李楷灿的饱满圆润的臀瓣，后者发出了幼猫般的难耐的呻吟声。

“啊啊啊……”

李帝努射在了李楷灿嘴里，瘫坐在椅子上，李楷灿趴到李帝努胸口索吻，嘴里都是又咸又腥的精液的味道，可是李帝努意外的发现他也不讨厌这样，小助教柔软温热的唇舌让他沉迷其中，然而没多久他的小男友就霸道地把楷灿捞了下去，紧接着毫不留情地顶进湿润黏腻的穴口，

“我……操………”

“呜啊！……渽民呐等一下……啊……哈啊……”

什么等一下，罗渽民对着内壁的软肉大开大阖地顶弄着，李楷灿上身重心不稳差点栽在地上，被李帝努一只手揽住，

“渽民你对楷灿哥温柔一点啊……”

然而说完这句话的李帝努就开始后悔了，因为他的小男友正气鼓鼓地瞪着他，跟昨晚伏在他身上软软地浪叫的渽民简直判若两人，

李帝努不敢再去看罗渽民，低头又和李楷灿对上了视线，和上次在网吧看到的表情不太一样，面前的他几乎是一副眼角通红快要哭出来的样子，汗水和精液的痕迹仍然残留在脸颊和嘴角，罗渽民的每一次冲刺都狠狠地直捣最深处，同时李楷灿的瞳孔就剧烈地颤动一次，

“好涨……呜……太大了………”

罗渽民并不理会李楷灿的哀求，拦腰抱起李楷灿将他按在自己腿上，李楷灿大张着嘴，却只能发出微弱的气声，汗涔涔的蜜色的身体暴露在空气中。

李帝努不知怎的从椅子上跪到地上，爬到李楷灿面前握住他硬挺的性器，李楷灿瞪大了眼睛无力地挣扎起来，

“不……不要……Jen……”

“不好吗，让哥哥的这里也舒服一点”李帝努一面开始上下套弄一面对李楷灿轻轻地说，李楷灿眼睛湿漉漉的盯着李帝努，李帝努恍惚间觉得他在看一头漂亮的小鹿。

李楷灿闷哼了几声释放在了李帝努手中，罗渽民没过多久也低吼着达到了高潮，李帝努低头发现自己又硬了，听见罗渽民推了一把李楷灿说道，

“哥哥还想要吗？把我亲爱的Jeno暂时借给哥哥哦，不用客气哈”

渽民啊……李帝努无语地望向他，被扑到自己身上的李楷灿挡住了视线，紧接着他热乎乎的屁股坐了上来，比那更烫更滑的后穴缓慢而紧实地包裹住自己的欲望。

——妈的。

李帝努撩了一把被汗粘在额前的刘海，李楷灿双手搭在他的肩膀上耸动腰部，被罗渽民掰过脸接吻，这个吻比刚才的粗暴不少，激烈而充满情欲，罗渽民的声音却甜得如同滴了蜜，

“哥哥……好甜……好想一口吃掉……”

“渽民…不可以哦……”

性爱中的李楷灿难得有了点当老师的样子，看着却让人更想欺负了，李帝努恶作剧般地用手指堵住李楷灿的铃口，李楷灿一下子又变成了楚楚可怜任人宰割的小羊羔。

“啊不要……要去了……求求你Jeno……”

“不行，哥等到我射了才可以一起射哦”

“Jeno坏蛋”李楷灿一拳打在李帝努胸口，然而因为脱力而毫无杀伤力，

“再等一下啊，老师”

-

“哥，就这样回去不要紧吗？”

“不用管我，先担心一下你们明天要交的追加的练习题吧”

“诶——————”

“下课！”

————————————TBC————————————


End file.
